Naruto - Created Fox
by LimeEmil
Summary: An 8 Year old Naruto finds out about him containing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and she offers him a deal. To Forget the Pain and Become the Fox that they all feared! Feral!Naruto NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Naruto – Created Fox

Chapter 1: Confused Beast

A young boy, no older than 8 was running for his life, as he had done many times on this very day, every year, on October 10th, and he didn't know why. A mob of people, Shinobi and civilian alike, were chasing a child who had no defense, no offense, he had nothing.

His hair was a sun-kissed blonde that spiked everywhere, but it was faded and dirty because of mistreatment and malnourishment and his body was a light tan, not that anyone could see under all of dirt and grime that had accumulated since his last proper bath. And on his face was a set of six whisker marks; three on each cheek.

But none of this stood out more in the dark evening than his tear filled cerulean eyes that would usually glimmer with determination and hope, were now filled with terror and the fear of getting stabbed, beaten and generally abused by these so-called "peaceful" villagers that were now chasing him into a forested area within the village.

He ran, and ran, and ran some more, but he never got away from the mobs and the names; Demon brat, Monster, Hell-spawn, among others.

Suddenly the boy tripped on the root of a nearby three, and tumbled onto the ground with a silent cry of pain. The tears were too hard for the young boy to keep in and he silently wept as he pulled himself up and fell down by a tree, relishing the rest he was getting at the moment, just not caring that the Mob was going to find him and just let the tears fall as he wondered, _'Why me, why?'_ he cried inside his own mind, body going numb from the soreness in his muscles, _'what did I do? Did I even do anything? DAMN IT!?'_ he cursed in frustration and grit his teeth against the pain.

"_**No Kit, you have done nothing wrong"**_ sounded a powerful, yet somewhat feminine voice inside from seemingly nowhere and it sounded... sad, for some reason.

"Wha-!" the blonde boy sputtered incoherently as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"_**No kit, in your head, I'm in here"**_ said the voice again with a somewhat amused tone.

The young child then felt some sort of _pull_ on his mind and everything went black, then he blinked once as the darkness faded each time he blinked, and after a few minutes he could see what looked like to be an oversized sewer system, with pipes coming out haphazardly everywhere, even the ground here and there.

And his clothes had gone from the ragged white shirt and blue shorts he had before, to an open red fur coat and loose pants of the same colors, showing his bare chest, ribs fully visible under his skin. But what caught his eyes was a red light going down a water-filled corridor.

He followed this light down the corridor as it turned a few times before exiting into a gargantuan room where you could fit the whole Hokage tower and in the middle of this room was an equally large barred gold gate that was permeated with a red glow and was held closed by a somewhat flimsy paper with the word "Seal" in Kanji placed on it.

The young blonde walked closer to the gate and looked through the bars trying to see something in the darkness when a large fox tail snaked out from the darkness and gently caressed the boys cheek,. The boy visibly flinched at the touch, but the relaxed into it all, finding the long-needed gentleness comforting, and he felt no malicious intent coming from its touch.

He saw a flutter of tails through the bars as his surroundings seemed to light up a bit to reveal a sad looking fox, 6 feet in height when it was lying down, not counting the tails.

"_**Hello there Kit"**_ said the powerful, yet feminine voice he had heard before, coming from the fox. The young boy looked on in wonder at the beautiful beast in front of him. It had nine red tails, tipped in black with the rest of the fur being completely red like the tails, with its eyes shining a bloody crimson in the poor lighting, and a set of gleaming teeth in its maw, becoming visible as the feminine beast spoke.

"Beautiful..." was all the boy could say as he looked at the female fox in front of him with an open mouth. She smiled a feral grin at the boy, _**"Oh? So you find the great Kyuubi no Kitsune 'Beautiful', do you?"**_ she asked with some mirth in her words.

The boys eyes widened at this as he pieced together everything; the glares, the insults, the over-pricing, the beatings, his birthday, all of it. He let out a dry chuckle as it all went into place and a single tear escaped his eye.

"I guess what they say is true... I am a monster" He said with a sad smile.

"_**No you are not, young one, I am the one they hate,"**_ she said with a sad tone, _**"They are just fools, believing the Jailor is the prisoner,"**_ the great fox said heatedly, angry that they would make her host so miserable.

The boy looked into the blood red orbs of the beast and saw regret, for what he didn't know.

"_**Kit... they will find you, and bring you too deaths door... you know this don't you?"**_ she said sadly.

"Yes... I know," he said with a sigh, "and I will almost die, but I always live in the end... and that would be thanks to you I guess?" He asked with a chuckle.

"_**Yes Kit, I have always kept you alive, because of the fourths seal, I would die with you... I'm sorry for letting them hurt you,"**_ she spoke with a choked voice, with a lone red tear falling from her eye.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault" the boy said as he lifted a hand to touch the tail that was holding his head, stroking the red fur.

"_**I know but..."**_ she trailed off choking back tears before a new light entered her eyes, _**"I will not let them harm you again," **_she said with determination, _**"I can give you the power to not let them hurt you... but you won't be the same after this,"**_ she said as she looked intently at the young blond.

"Alright... I just want the pain to end," he said with a choked voice as he let the tears from years of abuse start falling.

The fox looked at her host one final time before closing her eyes. As she did, red light slowly emanated from her whole body.

Suddenly the low water started rising up higher to completely encompass the child. And the great fox started dissipating and turning into red particles that gathered around the blonde, slowly forming bestial-looking orange fox ears that were on top of his head and 9 orange fox tails with yellow tips.

Naruto's body started changing as well, the whiskers on his cheeks started darkening as his hair started growing at an accelerated rate, going down to his shoulders, as his blue eyes changed to have animalistic slits and became a lighter blue, almost aqua, under his closed eyelids, and his body started filling out with more musculature, hiding the ribs under his skin and making him look somewhat healthy.

The boy opened his mouth in a silent scream, showing his new fangs, as he forced his eyes open, due to the rapid changes occurring in his body. But the pain felt _good_, as his body now felt stronger than ever before and he didn't feel the same hunger as he did a few moments before.

Suddenly the boy felt his mind fade away and be taken over by pure instinct, there were no thoughts left in his head but the will to live.

Everything faded to white as the boy woke up, with his new tails swishing around him and the clothes he had in his mindscape following him out into the world. He was lying against the tree as he was before.

The boy rose to his feet. _'Run,'_ was the only thought running through his mind as he started doing just that, by going into a crouched sprint, using both his arms and legs to run away from the incoming Shinobi. As he was running, he felt a calm presence nearby and ran towards the source, as he got close, the urge to run decreased and he slowed to a low prowl through the forest until he came close to a clearing where a young girl sat. Her face looked peaceful as she looked up at the moon and stars, her pale eyes shining in the moonlight and her short midnight blue hair reflecting the light of the stars. She was wearing a lavender yukata with a flower pattern, and a white obi sash tied around her midsection.

The girl looked down as she heard a rustling in the bushes and saw a boy who was the same age as her with a pair of fox ears on top of his blonde covered head, and a familiar set of whisker marks, and his eyes were a glowing aqua with slits for pupils. She recognized him almost instantly when she saw the whisker marks that she found so cute, after all, only one person in the entire world has those marks.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she called out to the blonde boy whom she saw as her classmate and inspiration. He took a tentative step into the clearing, eyeing her carefully, warily, as if she would attack him at any moment. That was when she noticed his stance, he was walking like a prowling wolf and his hands looked almost like claws. And behind him were a set of nine tails that were waving around randomly, with yellow tips at the ends, mimicking his sun-kissed hair.

The young girl walked closer, and the closer she got, the more the boy seemed to calm and relax. He felt something about her; it was like a pool of kindness and calm, which he was drawn too. Naruto prowled closer to the girl and he slowly made his way over to the walking girl.

The young girl sat down on her knees when she saw him starting to walk closer himself, and looked at the one she admired for his strength.

The fox boy got closer to her, around 3 meters apart, and lay down on his belly with his hands on the ground by his mouth, so they were covering it as he put his head down as well, his tails swishing around him.

The girl crawled closer to the boy as he looked at her inquisitively, trying to figure her out she thought.

She sat down again by his head as the blue orbs looked up at her, and she couldn't help but blush as she saw the peaceful look on his face when she got close. She reached out a hand to pet him on the head, and he arched his back to lift it up for her to touch and to get a better look at her.

Naruto looked at the person with him; her eyes were filled with nothing but kindness and compassion as she smiled at him.

An old memory awoke inside Naruto's mind; a park where a young girl, the one sitting in front of him, was crying as two boys were bullying her, and then a young boy; himself, running up to the bullies and punching one of them hard enough to send him sprawling, then the other ran away crying for his mother. He was confused over this memory for a few seconds, before a name came to him; Hinata.

"Hinata..." Naruto said softly as he looked up at the young beauty that was caressing his fox ears. She blushed when she heard him say her name, either because he sounded so cute when e said it, or the fact that he remembered her name.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" she asked kindly, not stuttering surprisingly. He responded by closing his eyes and putting his head in her lap as his tails went around holding Hinata upright as she almost fainted from the affectionate action. He was confused at first, but let her down gently and crawled around her so that he was sitting above her head as he let his tails slide under her, giving her a snuggly bed of furs.

The fox boy looked at the pale blushing beauty resting on his tails with a smile as his instincts told him to protect the girl.

"Protect... Hina-chan" he said with a gentle smile as he allowed sleep to claim him while he was sitting by the young girl that he had now sworn to protect.

* * *

**A/N, Hello, LimeEmil here, with a Feral!Naruto Story! I've been loking around for these kinds of stories and I've only found 2-3 that are any good (PM me if you find any that you find good), and those are discontinued ones sadly. But I just felt like making a Naruto Story, and I thought, "why not a Feral!Naruto story! I love those!" so here we are! and fluff must be there! I DEMAND FLUFF! But, anyway, Read, Enjoy, Review, Follow, Or Nothing, as you see fit! **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto – Created Fox

Chapter 2: Calmed Instincts

_-Hokages Office-_

The old Sarutobi sighed as he was fighting in the night, against a Kages worst enemy; Paperwork. Oh how we hated the dreaded things, simply reading over papers that were all of similar structure and plainness and signing them, continuously doing so for hours on end; and when you're done there is more of waiting outside the office.

He sighed as he went over a lot of the reports and job requests, many being to simply help an old couple paint a fence, walk the Inuzukas dogs and the ever dreaded "Genins horror"; Catch Tora.

The Hokage was working through the evening and into the night as he went into a trance of simply signing papers and putting them into the "Send out" pile.

As he was signing a report on strange activities near the northern borders of Fire Country, he felt dread come over him as the foul chakra of a creature he had never hoped to feel again, flare to life in a forest inside the walls of Konoha. It was not as strong as it was 8 years ago, but it was still overwhelming.

Hiruzen bolted upright and turned to the panoramic window and looked to where the chakra was flowing, yet saw nothing there, but he heard the peoples fearing cries. A moment later it faded, leaving a confused people to wonder what happened.

'_Did it break?'_ the Monkey summoner thought to himself as he called for ANBU to escort him to the young Jinchuuriki's location.

_-The Forest-_

When the ANBU and Hokage arrived, they came upon an unexpected scene.

A young blonde with fox ears and nine tails was sitting over a sleeping young girl, the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. Said girl was snuggling into the tails, one of which she was unconsciously hugging, that the boy provided and had a small blush accompanied by a blissful smile.

The boy was Naruto... or atleast, used to be Naruto. He had the aforementioned fox ears and tails, but his body was no longer as thin as it was before. He now had muscles that could be clearly seen under the open red fur-coat. And his hair was longer, reaching down to his shoulders, making him look a lot like his father, but only Hiruzen drew that conclusion, the only difference being that Naruto had slightly rounder features and his trademark whiskers adorning his now more chiseled cheeks.

All of this served to make him look older and more beastly, compared to his previous self.

'_What happened to him?'_ was the similar thought going through the heads of the 4-man ANBU escort and the elderly Hokage.

The ANBU operatives were wearing individual masks. Neko with her cat mask and flowing purple hair, wearing the standard ANBU outfit, Inu with his dog mask, gravity defying white hair and Regular ANBU uniform, Itachi (A/N, guess who) with his weasel mask, black hair in a pony-tail with an ANBU outfit like the other two and Lastly, Tenzo who was wearing a wolf mask with brown spiky hair. These four were his most trusted operatives, as he knew that they held nothing against the boy, and two of them would even go out of their way at times to prevent people from harming him.

'_Minato-Sensei?'_ thought Inu as he saw the boy, who looked so much like his late sensei, that it was uncanny. The only real difference between the two were the more bestial features, as his hair had lengthened to about the same length and the only thing missing was a Konoha Hitai-ate covering his forehead, do all of this and you'd have a carbon-copy of the fourth Hokage.

The old man signaled his escort to wait, while he walked closer to the Kyuubi's host and saw the calm and peaceful look on his face, which was a highly uncommon sight on the face of the hyper-active child.

As the Hokage walked into the clearing, the Uzumaki stirred before his eyes opened sleepily to reveal a pair of mesmerizingly light-blue eyes with animalistic slits in them.

"Jiji..." said the boy sleepily as he looked at his grandfather figure, and yawned with a low sleep-induced growl.

"Naruto-kun..." the old man said wearily as he thought of these changes and stopped half-way, _'It doesn't seem as if the Kyuubi is in control, but what happened to him?'_ thought the old Kage as he looked down at his surrogate grandson.

The boy looked down at the young heiress that was lying on his tails and put one of his clawed hands in her hair, running it through her smooth midnight-blue locks. He smiled at her as his hand smoothed her hair soothingly.

"Hinata..." he whispered softly as he removed his hand from hair, "Naruto-kun..." she mumbled in her sleep as she stirred slightly before going back to snuggling his tails, this made the young boy giggle as his tails were quite ticklish, and he found it cute within a more human part of his mind.

Naruto looked back up to the old man in robes that was looking at him with curious eyes, "Naruto-kun? What happened to you?" asked Sarutobi cautiously.

The fox child just tilted his head and looked at the old man with a frown, "...Don't... know," he said hesitantly, and speaking as if the words were foreign to him, tasting them, followed by a low growl as he was thinking.

'_This isn't the same Naruto it seems... but why did he take to the Hyuuga girl this quickly?'_ Hiruzen thought to himself, _'It could be her Chakra signature; hers is a lot different from most.'_

The old Hokage walked forward and stopped about a meter away from the boy who just looked at the man with apprehension, not a hundred percent sure whether to trust him, or run away, his muscles tensing slightly.

Hiruzen slowly sat down, so as to not alarm the boy. They simply sat there looking at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. At least that is what Sarutobi thought Naruto was doing, but you could never be sure with him, he was always an enigma.

After a minute of just looking at each other Naruto looked down at the girl that was snuggling into his tails and carefully moved one of his tails in under her arm and let the fur brush against the ticklish area there, making the Hyuuga twitch a little and disrupting her sleep as she slowly woke up.

Hinata was half-awake when her mind registered the softness under her and she instinctively snuggled into it some more, not wanting to wake up. But the itching wouldn't stop, so she reluctantly let consciousness come back. She opened her eyes and looked at what she was holding onto.

It was a tail; an orange fox tail with a yellow tip; said tail belonging to a Naruto Uzumaki.

Promptly her face went completely red and she sat up quickly and looked around to see her crush and the Hokage himself looking at her.

'_What is he doing here,'_ she thought in confusion, and then she looked at Naruto to see him genuinely smiling at her, something that brought a smile to her face as well.

"Good evening Hinata-san," the Hokage said with a grandfatherly smile and kind voice, while still keeping it formal enough while speaking to a clan heiress.

"S-same to y-you Ho-Hokage-sama," she replied kindly and forced her previous blush down, "Is there a problem?" she asked as she saw the worried look in his old eyes.

"I suppose there is," he said with a slight frown as he looked at the smiling blonde, "Naruto-kun here seems to have undergone some unprecedented changes, and we came to check if was ok." He continued as he looked between the two children, "But it seems our worries were unneeded, I see he has someone to take care of him," he finished with a slight smile while looking at Hinata.

Hinata brightened considerably at the implications of the Kages words, while Naruto seemed to understand what his surrogate-grandfather was saying to some degree and smiled brightly, then threw himself to embrace the old man in a hug, which he accepted with a light-hearted chuckle.

At the edge of the clearing the ANBU were smiling under their masks... except the ever emotionless Itachi, although he was having a hard time staying that way as his mind was going '_Kawaii'_ at the sight of the young boy's antics.

Naruto let go of the Hokage and sat himself down again, moving subtly closer to his well of calm than he was before, while wearing one of his infamous foxy grins, while letting five of his tails surround Hinata to keep her warm. Hinata looked at him while smiling, _'I'm glad I snuck away from Ko now,'_ she thought to herself, remembering sneaking away from the "Kyuubi Day" festival, which she saw no point in at all, to go star-gazing in the forest, _'it's going to be great being close to Naruto-kun,' _She finished that thought with a small blush.

Hiruzen stood up and gestured for the ANBU to come forward, which they did as ordered, but walking instead of running as they normally would, as they didn't know how the new Naruto would react to quick movements.

The nine-tailed kit looked at the masked people coming forward at a walk. His eyes narrowed at the masks, but didn't make a move except for the slight tensing of his shoulders.

The old Kage saw this and motioned to the escort to remove their masks by moving a hand over his face in a sideward motion. They did as requested and revealed Inu to be Kakashi Hatake, Neko as Yugao Uzuki, Itachi as Itachi Uchiha and Tenzo as... well, Tenzo (A/N, If anyone else has his real name, then please tell me... and before anyone says Yamato; that was his name for his mission while interacting with the rest of team Kakashi).

Naruto relaxed somewhat after seeing that they bore no ill-will towards him or Hinata, but he was still ready to fight or flight if it came to it.

The Hokage turned to the young heiress and smiled lightly at seeing her small blush and shy smile, knowing she had a crush on the young blonde.

"I will have to talk to your father to get everything in order. So, Inu!" he called to the silver-haired ANBU senior who stood at attention, "Could you be so kind as to escort these two back to the Hyuuga compound with Itachi, while Neko and Tenzo come with me to speak to Hyuuga Hiashi." He more ordered than asked with a stern commanding voice, showing why he was nicknamed "The Professor" and "God of Shinobi."

They all did as instructed, as the Hokage and his now 2-man escort took off to the Hyuuga compound to see the clan head with a shunshin, kicking up leaves in the process. This made Naruto sneeze and fall over as the leaves got in his nose. He now lay sprawled on his back with his tails lying under him in disorder.

Hinata giggled at his position as he got up again and huffed at being laughed, even if he loved the sound of it. Naruto shifted himself forward, to try and stand straight up like the ANBU were, but his balance was offset by his new mind and fell forward to his hands, so he was in a crouching position with one hand on the ground infront of him and the other hanging loosely on his knee.

Meanwhile, Hinata had gotten up on her feet as the two ANBU came to them and stood by their sides, ready to escort them.

"Well, shall we get moving Hyuuga-san?" the white haired Shinobi asked politely, and she nodded in response as they started to walk towards the Hyuuga compound.

_-Hyuuga Compound – With the Hokage-_

Hiruzen walked up to the compound gates and greeted the guards, and asked to see Hiashi Hyuuga. One of the guards called inside to a servant, telling them that the Hokage was here to see the clan head.

A few minutes later he and his escort were lead inside by a Hyuuga branch member, a system that he disliked and wished he could lecture this clan on, as did most of the other clans, but the elders of the clan were set in their ways and, ironically, were blinded to the suffering that this system caused. Yet there was nothing he could do, for the Hokage had no power over clan affairs.

As they were lead inside and brought to a room, they were told to wait while the Hyuuga went to inform the clan head of their status.

Seconds later, the door slid open to reveal a pale eyed man with dark brown hair and a hard look on his face, it was Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the second largest clan in Konoha, only just overcome by the Uchihas because of their more free way of life and the fact that they have been around longer.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama," he said with a bow while still keeping the hard-stoic appearance up.

"Good evening it is, Hiashi-kun," the Hokage said light-heartedly, trying to ease the tension for what he was going to have to tell him, "I see all is well?" he asked off-handedly.

"Yes, except for the fact that my daughter is missing and everyone felt that burst of malevolent chakra before, those of the older generation are panicking, while the younger are scared out of their wits at the moment." He said with a sight at the end as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Even worse is that it inexplicably disappeared. Everyone is in confusion."

The Hokage smiled slightly, "I am actually here to talk with you on both the matter of your daughter and that burst of chakra earlier," he said as he motioned to Tenzo for a privacy seal to be put into place, which was done swiftly as is expected of ANBU operatives, double layered a moment later by Neko, both wearing their masks again after they shunshined away earlier.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at his superior, "What is it you wish to discuss Hokage-sama?" he asked cautiously.

Hiruzen took on a more serious demeanor a moment later as he studied Hiashi, "What I'm about to tell you is a SS-ranked recret, only known to five people in this world, including myself, the other being Jiraya of the Sannin, Copy-cat Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Thus you are sworn to secrecy and can tell no one, under threat of certain death," He said as he folded his hands in front of his face and leaned forward. The three other occupants felt the importance of his words and nodded with their faces set in grave masks, not that you could see this from behind the masks of the ANBU.

The Hokage sighed, "This concerns the parents of the Jinchuuriki," he said before pausing to look at his listeners, who now looked highly interested, "They were quite outstanding people, and I think you can see the resemblance in the hair and eyes," he said with a chuckle at seeing Hiashi's eyes widening in realization.

"Wai- you... what!?" the usually controlled Hyuuga clan head was saying, his mind on the verge of a breakdown.

"Yes, Hiashi-kun, that is exactly what I mean... come now, the thought must have crossed your mind a few times?" The Kage asked amusedly while Hiashi was trying to gather himself.

"Y-yes, of course it has!" he practically shouted, "But..." he trailed off as he looked at the amused Hokage, "Who was his mother then?" Hiashi asked nervously, not sure if he wanted to know.

The Hokage smirked behind his hands, "The Red Death," and a moment later... Hiashi was laying on the ground, lost to the world, while the two ANBU operatives joined him moments later in blissful unconsciousness.

Hiruzen chuckled to himself. He got just the reaction that he wanted.

In the meanwhile he just sat there for ten minutes straight, during which he had gotten out his trusty pipe, which he had filled with _oh so sweet_ tobacco, which he proceeded to light with a minor Katon jutsu, after which he puffed for a few minutes until Hiashi rejoined him in the land of the living.

The Pale eyed man just stared at the Hokage for a full minute before doing anything.

"so it's true?" he asked, "Minato... and Kushina?" the Hyuuga questioned looking at the Hokage who just nodded while keeping the pipe steady in his mouth, "I swear, if they were to come back to life they would slaughter the whole village for what it's done..." he trailed off sadly as he rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighing.

"That they would," Hiruzen said sadly, "but moving on. It would seem that the Seal on Naruto has weakened or... changed, I cannot tell how, but the seal is not as it used to be before. The Kyuubi is not on the loose, but it has seemingly fused its own power with Naruto's own chakra, changing him... he is no longer like a human, he seems to act on instinct more than anything else." He said as he got a glin in his eye when he looked to the Hyuuga, "And that is where your daughter comes in," he said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" said Hyuuga asked with a furrowed brow.

"What I mean is that Naruto seems to have formed some sort of connection with young Hinata," The Kage said while contemplating something, "possibly because she was one of the few people that didn't shun him in his former life..." he trailed off as he seemed to be considering something, "Or it could be her Chakra signature, seeing as she got more of her mother than you, no offence, Hiashi-san," he said while throwing the clan head an apologetic look who just nodded while taking all of this in.

"This is disconcerting," The Hyuuga said thoughtfully, "I don't know if the elders would agree to taking him in, if that is what you are thinking I should do?" Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

"It would be the best for both of the children; Naruto, because he needs a home, seeing as he probably won't restrain himself from attacking the villagers if he feels their ill-intent," he said as he looked up to Hiashi's contemplative features, "and Hinata because it would help break her out of her shell to have someone like him around all the time, and the fact that she has formed a small crush on the boy when they went to school together." The Kage said as he looked at the now dumb-founded clan head.

"Wait... w-what?" the confused Hyuuga said as he tried to remain the picture of calm, "Since when?" he asked.

"Oh? I thought you would have known of it?" the Hokage deadpanned, "seems the Byakugan is not as all-seeing as they say," Hiruzen joked then sighed, "But I guess this happens when a child starts to get ignored," the Hokage said as realization struck the clan head.

'_Damn it! How could I have been such a fool!?'_ Hiashi mentally berated himself as he bowed his head in shame, _'how could I have done this Hana-chan?'_ he thought to himself as a tear escaped his eye, it had only been a year and a half since the death of his wife, but after her death he had become cold to his eldest daughter, and focused more on her younger sister, already starting to train her, even though she was only two years old.

Hiashi raised his head, eyes still looking down, looking guilty, "What would you ask me to do, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

Hiruzen seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I ask only that you allow the boy to stay here with Hinata, and keep the elders in line, I wouldn't wish for anyone to threaten her or him under these circumstances..." the Hokage said with a hard look, sending out a minute amount of killing intent to show that he was serious, "Because if the boy is ruled by instinct as much as I think he is... then I fear for anyone who even dares to harm her," he said with a shudder, letting his KI go, the ANBU operatives waking up at that moment, grumbling to themselves.

Hiashi bowed down, "Yes, Hokage-sama." He replied promptly.

"Good," Hiruzen said good-heartedly, "But I do suggest we start moving, your daughter and new charge are bound to arrive within a few minutes," the Kage said in a serious tone as he stood up and Hiashi followed this action moments later.

"Yes, that would be wise," was the Hyuuga's short response.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello! This is my second chapter of Naruto - Created Fox! and thank you for reading this little story! **

**I'm gonna say this now _'Hana-chan'_ is the name of Hinata and Hanabi's mother that I will use for this story, so it is not that important... and Tenzo... well... does he even _have_ a real name outside of just _Tenzo_? if he does, please, do tell me, it would be appreciated.**

**But... is everyone happy with how I'm writing this? it's not the best ever, I know, so if you want, you can tell me how you would have done it. **

**and when it comes to how Naruto will be in this story... let's just say he is going to be protective of his new-found friend, and I will try to make their interactions as cute as possible when the situation calls for fluffiness... so if you dislike fluffiness... BEGONE SATAN!**

**so, Read, Review, Enjoy, Dislike, whatever you like, now see you, Goodnight! (Rhymes! Haha!)**


End file.
